Had A Wonderful Night with My Ex
by seblaktulang
Summary: Kyung-soo tidak bisa menolak Kim Jongin kala Kim Jongin menawarkannya kehangatan. Yaoi. BL. Kaisoo. Kaido.


Title : Had a wonderful night with my ex

Author :  
Pair : Kaisoo

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo, Park Chan Yeol

FF ini ceritanya punyaku, maaf kalau banyak TYPO(s)

Kesamaan alur, cerita, tokoh bukan hal yang disengaja.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar kau orang yang tidak takut akan apapun" Kai menyesap rokok yang diapit kedua jarinya

"Tentu, ku pikir kau mengetahuinya dengan baik" balasnya mantap

"Ingin coba tidur dengan ku tanpa kondom?"

"….."

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Haha, ternyata seorang Do Kyung Soo tidak setangguh yang orang bayangkan" Jongin tertawa dengan senyuman mengejek

"Bu-bukan begitu bodoh"

"Kau takut hamil? Kau tidak kuat menghadapi ku di ranjang?"

"Aku memiliki kekasih brengsek"

"Lalu? Letak permasalaannya dimana? Park Chan Yeol hanya kekasihmu, ia bukan suamimu. Jika perlu ku peringatkan kembali"

"Baiklah, aku terima"

" _Good_. Hari Kamis, aku tunggu di apartemenku jam 7 malam. Persiapkan dirimu sayang. Kita akan main sampai pagi"

Kai menyeringai senang. Mantan kekasih nya memang tidak pernah menolak permintaannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo putus beberapa bulan lalu karena perbedaan pandangan hidup, meskipun berakhir mereka masih saling menghangatkan diatas ranjang. Hey, jangan katakan pada Chanyeol. Salahkan Chanyeol sendiri yang tidak pernah memberikan kepuasan batin pada Kyungsoo. Jongin dengan sukarela memberikan kehangatan yang intim pada malam malam yang bergairah dan penuh erangan.

.

.

.

Kamis malam, hujan membasahi jalanan kota Seoul. Jongin menatap jalanan yang diguyur hujan deras sejak siang hari, sedikit guratan khawatir terlukis diwajah tampan nya. Berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya akan datang. Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding menunjukan angka 8. Sedikit perasaan kecewa ia rasakan.

TOK TOK TOK

Tidak menunggu waktu 2 detik pun, Kai langsung melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah suara ketukan "Ternyata kau datang, ku kira kau lebih memutuskan berselimut diranjang 'kekasihmu' itu" Kai berujar sarkastik sedikit menekankan kata 'kekasih'

"Diam bodoh. Aku mana mungkin mengingkari janjiku, tidak kah kau berpikir. Aku rela menembus hujan dan membuat badanku mengigil seperti ini?"

"Baiklah, kita akan buat malam ini malam terpanas yang pernah ada. Jadi bisakah kita memulainya?"

"Terserah"

Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang ukurannya lebih kecil darinya, tangannya terasa sangat dingin _dia terlalu lama terkena air hujan_ –batinnya. Kyungsoo mendudukan pantatnya diatas sofa yang ada dikamar Kai. Apartemen Kai memang apartemen mewah, Kyungsoo cukup sering berkunjung.

"Kau gugup?" Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi tembam Kyungsoo

"Kau bercanda? Ini bukan kali pertama kita bergerumul diatas ranjang yang sama tanpa sehelai kain bukan?"

"Baiklah, kuharap kau tidak menyesal nantinya"

Kai membuka dua kancing teratas kameja putih yang Kyungsoo pakai, Kai menelan ludah melihat pemandangan erotis didepannya. Kai mengetahui fakta jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah memakai kaos dalam. Bagian dalam tubuhnya tercetak jelas, Kai memilin puting kiri Kyungsoo yang masih terbungkus kemeja putihnya "Sssssh" Kyungsoo menggumam kecil

"Cepat lakukan sebelum aku mati kedinginan bodoh"

Kai tertawa pelan, pemuda itu membelai kedua pipi gemuk Kyungsoo "Kau tidak akan pernah merasa kedinginan barang sedikit pun malam ini sayang" Kai sedikit mendesah ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kai membaringkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo pada sofa merahnya, merangkak menindih Kyungsoo berada dibawahnya. Membuang asal kameja Kyungsoo, melepaskan celana jeans coklat sehingga hanya menyisakan underwear hitam sebagai kain terakhir yang tersisa. Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai. Kai menyambut bibir Kyungsoo dengan panas, lidahnya membelai bibir Kyungsoo, meminta akses masuk kedalam, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati, lidah terlatih Kai mengeksplor goa hangat Kyungsoo, mengabsen deretan gigi satu persatu menghisap belahan bibir atas-bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Kai menghisap kuat lidah Kyungsoo membuat pria yang lebih mungil mendesah tertahan. Kai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, meraup mulut Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Kai ketika dirasa pasokan udaranya mengurang. Kai memutuskan kontaknya pada bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlihat semakin seksi dengan bibir yang membengkak dan mengkilat oleh saliva, juga saliva yang mengalir ditambah dengan tubuh polos yang hanya ditutupi celana dalam bewarna hitam semakin menambah kesan seksinya.

Kai membawa bibirnya menyentuh leher mulus Kyungsoo, mencari titik tersensitif "Kaih.. jangan disana Chanyeol bisa melihatnya" Kai berdecak sebal mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nyebut nama Canyeol. Jongin membawa tangannya menyentuh pucuk dada Kyungsoo, mencubitnya gemas.

"Hnghh, Kai uhh bisakah kita langsung ke inti"

"Sabarlah sayang, kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu"

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya menindih Kai, ia membuka ikat pinggang menurunkan celana Kai hingga paha, mencengkram kuat 'milik Kai yang masih tertidur, lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya kuat "Hnghhh, apa kau juga melakukan ini pada Chanyeol" Kai sedikit mendesah ketika Kyungsoo menghisapnya dengan sangat kuat, menarik kepala Kyungsoo lebih dalam. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Kai mengeluarkan cairannya dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kai menjauhkan kejantanannya dari wajah Kyungsoo, membalikan tubuhnya, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada anus Kyungsoo, sedikit memasukan ludah didalamnya. Lidahnya membelai cepat rectum nya "Uhh Kai, cepat masukan"

Kai memposisikan kejantanannya, memasukannya dalam sekali hentakan. "Eungh ya, bergeraklah dengan cepat" dan selanjutnya Kai menghujani bagian belakang Kyungsoo dengan brutalnya, hingga mungkin Kyungsoo menghabiskan suaranya dengan teriakan, erangan dan desahannya.

.

.

.

Terlihat pemuda mungil tengah menundukan kepalanya dalam "positif" gumamnya lirih. Pria itu mengambil ponsel disebelahnya "Kai kita harus bertemu sekarang, aku tunggu jam 11 di café biasa"

Pip

Pemuda itu memutuskan sambungan sepihak

"Wow semangat sekali. Apa yang membawamu bertemu dengan ku sepagi ini?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo melemparkan sebuah amplop kuning yang dibalas oleh tatapan tidak mengerti Jongin. "Ini apa?" Jongin membuka isi amplop itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Sebuah alat seperti thermometer? Dengan dua garis di dalamnya.

"Kau demam?" Jongin tidak menyembunyikan rasa ke khawatiran di dalamnya.

"Aku hamil bodoh." Suara pertama Kyungsoo hari ini. Diam – diam Jongin menyeringai dalam diam. Hening sejenak, Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Dalam hati ia ingin segera melakukan selebrasi.

"Baguslah. Aku akan melamarmu dengan resmi lusa."

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah "Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Putuskan saja. Keberatan jika aku minta untuk tidak berhubungan Chanyeol lagi?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Gosh. Saya menemukan beberapa file ff yang saya buat sekitar tahun 2013 – 2015. Saya bahkan masih SMA kala itu dan saya nulis M! Wkwkwk /lu terlalu mesum mi

Kala itu FF nya semua yaoi kaisoo dengan 2 pen name berbeda wkwkwk. Ada beberapa ff yang belum saya publish kala itu. Ini salah satunya.


End file.
